


Friday Mornings

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [15]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anti-Monster Group, Bad Puns, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Co-workers, Established Relationship, Evil Bosses, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluffy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, MacDonalds, Magic, Morning Routines, No Sex, No Smut, POV Female Character, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Skeletons, Sleepy Kisses, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Toriel - Freeform, Undertail, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Work, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Your alarm rings in the morning, far too early for your liking.  It reminds you that you have to wake up, leave the bed, leave the skeleton you love, and go to work with a prejudiced boss. One who believes that monsters should have stayed in the Underground.  One who hates you for being with something he despises.Luckily Sans is there to put a smile on your face, no matter what he has to do to cheer you up.Written for @mavi-mav on Tumblr.  Thank you for the Ko-Fi!





	Friday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavi_Mav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavi_Mav/gifts).



> I know it has been posted on my Tumblr for a while now! Sorry! I almost forgot to post it here!

You groaned at the sound of your alarm. Was it that time already? The morning always came far too soon in your opinion…

Especially since it meant that you would have to leave your bed and go to work.

With a growl, you silenced the alarm, snuggling into your boyfriend’s arms more. Screw showering, you’ll pull your hair up today and no one would notice. You would give yourself an extra fifteen minutes today. It would help you power through your Friday.

All too soon your alarm blared again, echoing through the small bedroom. Already? But you had barely closed your eyes. You silenced it again. You didn’t need to eat breakfast before work, you would eat at your desk. Just another fifteen minutes and you’ll be fine.

Your boyfriend was beginning to stir, wrapping his arms tighter around you and giving you a gentle squeeze, nuzzling softly to the top of your head. As always he smelled of the special soap he used and his favourite spicy mustard. It was your version of heaven.

The alarm sounded again, spoiling the moment. Groaning, you turned it off this time, but didn’t move. Instead you stayed wrapped in his arms, nuzzling to his chest.

“Babe? Now I know that you and Paps call me a lazybones,” your boyfriend whispered to you, his deep voice a comfort to you, “but if you don’t get out of bed soon, you’re going to miss your bus…”

“I don’t care,” you said, cutting him off, “I can’t… not today…” you clutched at his tanktop, trembling slightly. It was all too real now.

His red eye lights looked you over before he held you close and rubbed your back. “Just one more day and it’s the weekend, two days off.” He said, kissing your forehead. Again you shook your head. You couldn’t move from this spot. Here it was warm and comfortable, you were loved here.

Out there…

“Is it Bryan again?” He asked you, a touch of that Fell sharpness returning to his voice. Him and Bryan had crossed paths before. To say that they didn’t like each other, that was an understatement.

You nodded. “I… not today…I can’t.” you said.

“Tell me.”

You sighed, peeking up at him. His red eye lights, although focused on you, were soft around the edges. He wasn’t angry at you. “He denied my promotion. I was supposed to get a raise and more vacation time, but he brought up all these mistakes that apparently I had made, or issues I wasn’t aware of. Like he had stored all of this so-called evidence for this very moment.”

“What are the chances that he fabricated it?”

“High,” you simply said. You sighed again and hid in Sans’ chest. “I’m sure that he is a part of the anti-monster movement too,” you said softly, “he was ok until that night we all went out for drinks….”

It had seemed normal enough,he had even seemed like a great boss until that day. You had met up with him and your co-workers for a couple of drinks after work, just to celebrate the upcoming weekend. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits… until Sans showed up, wrapping his arm around you and greeting you with a small kiss and a “hi babe”.

After that, everything went downhill.

Sans hugged you tightly, still gently rubbing your back. Suddenly, his mouth stretched into a huge, shit eating grin, making his gold fang sparkle in the low light.

“I tell you what, sweetheart. You get up, take that shower, get changed and throw on your make up, and I promise you that you’ll have a great day.” He kissed you quickly when you tried to protest. “No time for talk. Go! Or we’ll be giving him a legitimate reason to be miserable!”

Curious, you reluctantly slid out of his arms and stepped to the cold floor…

Only for Sans to slap your ass.

Spinning around with a squeal, Sans only shot you a smirk, shooing you off to the bathroom.

One quick shower later, hair pulled back in a messy to disguise it’s wetness, face applied, you were stepping out of the bathroom to see your boyfriend waiting for you. He was dressed in his usual shorts and dark jacket, the fur cascading around his skull just so.

Seeing you he gave a low whistle, his eye lights forming little hearts. “Stars, you’re a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart.”

Despite yourself, you laughed. “High words coming from you, He-Without-Eyes.”

Sans gasped, clutching at his chest in clearly fake dismay. “Sugar, you wound me!” He cried out.

You snorted before checking the time. “Well, I missed the bus.” You said, eyeing the time.

A hand wrapped around your waist. “Don’t think of the trivial things, babe. We have all the time in the world…. now. Breakfast…. up for a McDonalds run?” He asked.

Oh Paps was going to kill him later if the grease didn’t. “Sure,” you said. “But how…”

Pulling you close to him, Sans suddenly teleported. The world evaporated around you, leaving only you and him together. “Here we are,” Sans said, standing in front of the golden arches. “Let’s go in.” He said, grabbing your hand and leading you in.

Less than five minutes later you were outside the restaurant again, bag and coffee clutched in hand. You could feel the large smile on your face, giggling at Sans’ puns and jokes. The poor cashier had acturally snorted at something he had said, causing the rest of her fellow co-workers to laugh too.

“Alright.” Sans said, holding your free hand, “Let’s get you to work.” Smiling ruefully, you nodded. All good things must come to an end, you supposed.

The slight buzz surrounded you again and, opening your eyes, you found yourself in your office. Right in front of Bryan’s office.

“There we go, just in time for work.” Sans said, deliberately checking the clock above his door. “Heck, even you’re even early! A few minutes before eight.”

You couldn’t help the smile on your face. “I might even have a minute to spare,” you said, leading him back from the door and kissing him quickly. His teeth tingled pleasantly against your lips, his boney hand warm against the small of your back. “Thank you,” you whispered to him.

There was a small, perfect lip print on his teeth you noticed. Sans smiled at you, red eye lights twinkling at you. “Anytime, sweetheart. I’ll see ya at four.” He said with a wink before teleporting off.

Byran came over to you, his face growing red. So he had been spying. “How dare you. You broke two legislations of this office! You cannot, under any circumstances, have visitors that are outside the company, and all forms of PDA are explicitly forbidden! What do you have to say for yourself?”

You open your mouth to say something, but you didn’t have to. “Really, Bryan? This is the first time I’ve heard of these rules. If that’s the case, I suppose we should stop inviting your wife for luncheon.” Robert, one of the CEOs of the company, turned the corner of the office. Byran’s face changed from red to an interesting shade of purple as he sputtered.

You breathed a small sigh of relief. “Hi Robert. How is Adam enjoying his new school?”

Robert smiled at you. “He is enjoying it immensely, thank you. I have to say that Toriel is an amazing teacher. He’s gone from being bottom of the class to almost the top. We can’t believe the change that in him. I owe Sans a lifetime supply of mustard for his suggestion.” He gave a small sigh before looking at Bryan. “But that’s not why I’m here. I was going through some paperwork and found a denied promotion that I myself had approved weeks prior. How about we step into my office and you can explain your reasoning behind it?” He asked Bryan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, check out my Tumblrs, or support me with a Ko-Fi or become a patreon!


End file.
